


Friends with Benefits

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Scenes of a Sexual Nature (2006)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this started out as a request for a friend of mine on Tumblr<br/>And then I got stuck with Noel as a muse. He randomly sits still long enough for me to crank out another chapter thingy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s while you’re walking home that a thin young man turns the corner ahead. At first you don’t recognize him, his chin tucked to his chest, a dog trailing happily behind him. But the way he stops when he notices you, his arms flinging open as he shouts your name has you grinning. Shaking your head, you return the enthusiastic embrace, try to ignore the heat rising up your throat at the loud smacking kiss by your ear.

You’ve been friends with him since primary school, it’s just how he is, all hands and kisses and just an all around touchy bastard. You remember saving him from the rather large teen threatening to break Noel’s face for hitting on his girl. The shameless flirt, you think fondly as he lifts you to spin you around before letting your feet touch down again.

“Where were you, eh?”

“I was at the shop! I had to-”

“I needed my wingman!” the petulant expression has you laughing, the dog hot on his trail coming to a screeching halt to sit at his heels.

“And who’s this beauty?” squatting down you reach out a hand that’s quickly bathed by an eager tongue.

“Dunno,” the exasperated tone slides into a sullen one, making you glance up at him before going back to rubbing the dog’s ears. “ Little bastard tried to nip my nethers…”

“Smart boy, clever boy,” you coo at the dog who’s flipped onto his back wriggling in ecstasy as you scratch his belly.

“Oi!”

You listen with a half ear as he recounts his day for you, making the appropriate murmurs of sympathy at the right times. It always amuses you to no end that he matches his steps to yours, his hands flying as he complains. It’s only after the dog bumps into his legs in a bid for attention that he tells you about “the crazy bird that makes you look sane”.

“You’ve never gotten that close in your life have you?” he blinks at you startled when you interrupt him, styming his third retelling of the madwoman in the park.

“That hurts!” giving you a rough shove towards a parked car, he plunges his hands into his pockets as he glares at you. “There was that girl at the pub! All hot for my Johnson, she was gonna-”

“But she didn’t.”

“Oi!! Who’s side are you on, eh?!”

Your delighted laughter echoes in the hallway as you unlock the door to your flat. Tossing your windbreaker onto the couch you watch as he falls onto the chair looking miserable as he sprawls. Something must occur to him though because he turns his gaze to you speculatively, peering at you over the arm he’d had dramatically flung across his eyes. Not liking it one bit you turn on your heel and head into the kitchen to prep tea.

“You’re a girl, right?”

Rolling your eyes, you lean around the wall to stare at him even as you grab a couple of mugs.

“Can’t see how you’ve never gotten laid mate, sharp as tacks you are. Quite the smooth talker.”

“Shut your mouth, I’m serious!” you can hear a solid thump followed by a low grunt, did he really just toss himself out of the chair? Apparently he did because you can hear him scrambling to his feet.

“Maybe you can tell me what I’m doing wrong, yeah?” his breath is coming in soft pants, a hot breeze on the back of your neck. “C’mon you’re my best mate, you gotta give me a few pointers!”

The whine is right in your ear as he wraps around you, arms tight around your waist. A shiver sends goosebumps along your skin, his hot breath ticklish as he pulls you closer.

“Jesus, Noel!” your attempt to squirm free has him pinning you to the counter, the mugs in your hands clattering to the counter top.

“Just a couple?” his lips press against your cheek, your ear, your neck. “You can’t be this heartless, give a bloke a bit of inside information!”

“Noel, I swear if you don’t-” the words are less threatening with your breath catching in your throat as his lips press against the hinge of your jaw.

“One, just one good solid line. Best mate since primary and you can’t even do that?”

Overly affectionate bastard, you grouse mentally as you try to break loose before finally giving in and turning to find yourself nose to nose with him. Possibly your worst idea, and you’ve had your fair share, his breath ghosting over your lips and you feel the first tinge of anger rise in you. You’ve had a crush on the hormone driven idiot for years but he’d never noticed, not while he was out chasing every bit of skirt that crossed his path.

“Hey… Why are you getting all bent? I’m the one with the cold hearted friend withholding important inside stuff!”

“Let me go, Noel.” your voice is low and even as your eyes narrow at him. Most days you can ignore the fact that he’d never seen you as a girl and probably never will, today was not one of those days.

“Not even one?”

“I’m ‘bout to give you a right proper pounding if you don’t-”

Those mercurial eyes of his blink slowly, you’re not sure if you like the ghosts of ideas you see darting behind them. Shoving at his shoulders doesn’t budge him in the slightest, a slow grin curling his lips. You sneer at him even as you feel a flutter low in your belly at the sight.

“You fancy me, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah, so hot to trot my panties are dripping…” your tone is caustic but you lean away from him only to bite the inside of your cheek when that presses your hips tighter to his.

“Don’t try that sass on me, I know all your tricks.” the grin grows cockier as his hands move to settle on your hips, his shifting against yours slowly. “You little minx, you do fancy me!”

When you return the grin with one of your own the excitement in his eyes dims to hesitation and for a moment you think you might just blow enough smoke to get out of this. You’re not prepared for his mouth to press against yours, the hesitation in his eyes showing in the caress, pulling back to study your face before doing it again this time with a hint of teeth. Your fingers on his shoulders curl, bunching the fabric as he flicks his tongue against your lower lip, his hands sliding to cup your ass and pull you closer as he forces your mouth open.

“I’ll be damned…”

It’s not until he speaks that you realize at some point you’d closed your eyes, your lids feel heavy, your lips throbbing as you stare at him. Clearing your throat, you force your fingers to relax, shimmying up onto the counter in an attempt to get some kind of space between you but he pulls you to the edge of it, sliding in between your thighs.

“Make that little noise again.”

“Wh-”

His mouth is insistent on yours, hips grinding, his fingers digging in to pull you into each roll of his hips. A soft mewling sound escapes your throat, fingers moving to tangle in his hair, your body rolling against his. You’re not even aware he’s taking off your shirt until he breaks the kiss to yank it over your head, heedless of the way it catches on your ear before coming loose.

“I didn’t know you could make that noise.” his mouth brushes along your cheek, catching your earlobe in his teeth to give it a gentle tug drawing out a soft gasp. “Oh God, how many of those have you been hiding?”

“Noel…” his name is drawn out, a breathy moan as you squirm in his grip.

“Didn’t know you could talk like that.”

His lips and teeth skim over your throat, nipping and sucking at the swell of your breast before rolling your nipple between his teeth through the fabric of your bra. The ache between your legs sharpens, almost pain as his hands fumble with the button of your jeans. A distant thought passes that maybe you should stop him, that this is a horrible idea but his fingers are stroking you through your jeans while his thumb finally pops the button loose.

Fuck it, you’ll deal with the aftermath later, your hands sliding over his shoulders to tug his shirt upwards and laughing when he gets tangled up in it. The laughter dies in your throat as he drops down, his hands tugging impatiently at your jeans and underwear until they’re both hanging off your feet, his hands sliding up your thighs and pushing them open. Before you can protest his tongue is slowly licking, prodding, his lips wrapping around your clit to suck gently. You almost slide off the counter, your hips jerking forward as his hands push your clothing off your feet and to the floor, lifting your legs and settling them on his shoulders.

Your fingers tangle in his hair, tugging at it as his hands curl over your thighs fingers digging in deeply as he thrusts with his tongue, that crooked tooth you find so adorable scraping over your clit with every thrust. His name falls from your lips on a moan, your thighs squeezing as he drags an orgasm from you, hips rolling you right off the counter and onto his lap. The yelp he lets out as you land on his legs is ignored as you lunge forward, the kiss hungry as you chase away the taste of yourself on his tongue. His hands wander along your back, to your hips, your thighs. That soft noise is leaving your throat again, when he lifts his hips to press against yours.

It’s only when he whispers your name, his cheek pressed against yours that you slam back to reality, the unwelcome thing you’d shoved aside. This is Noel, goofy, handsy, hormones running rampant Noel. He won’t be coming round after this, the insecure side of his personality will make that impossible. The way his lips press to the skin just by your ear, the way your name spills from them almost makes it worth it, almost-

“Love you…” his face is buried in your neck, his hands moving between you both to grope at the waistband of his pants, lifting his hips to shove them down.

The head of his cock is nudging, pressing, sliding in before you have a chance to make him say that again, his hands on your hips pulling you down with a groan you feel rumble in his chest. There’s a moments pause, his eyes flying open to look up at you, the expression of shock on his face most likely mirroring your own. His hips lift once, drawing a low sound from you, one you hadn’t realize you’d been capable of making as your hands press down against his chest for balance.

“Again.” up again, the slow grind making you whimper, he frowns slightly.

You’re not sure what that look was for but his hands grip your hips and lift you before pulling you back down, your head falling back with a throaty shameless moan. You’ve never been a loud one, but it’s Noel, doing these… he lifts your hips again and then slams them down as he arches his body to catch yours.

“Fuckin’ hell, that’s the one, just like that. Just like that, okay?”

Whatever he’s muttering about is lost on you, your hands sliding over your stomach stopping just shy of cupping your own breasts, just the hint is enough.

“Nah, don’t stop, don’t, do that, please…”

Letting your head roll forward, you stare down at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. Slowly you skim your hands over your breasts, holding them in your hands before giving a light squeeze.

“Oh Jesus, Jesus Christ, you just-”

The thrusts are more frantic, his words incoherent as he sits up rubbing his face between your hands, licking the trail of sweat there, biting the soft skin. You scream, your already sensitive crotch feeling like liquid fire as you orgasm again, each thrust painful in the intensity of sensation.

“Just a mo, I just need to, fuckin hell you just-” the mad ramblings cut off in a moan, your hands sliding to his shoulders as he brings you down with a jarring slam against his own hips. The soft keen you make makes his body hitch, his cheek pressing against your neck as your head falls to his shoulder.

“I just asked you for pointers not-” he trails off seeming to realize the crassness of the statement before he finishes it. “That was- I mean, I’ve wondered and all but-”

“Noel, stop talking.”

“Yeah, yeah probably a good idea. I mean I’ve got a mouth that just-”

Your hand slams over his mouth, the sudden move causing his eyes to widen for a moment before you can feel the grin forming beneath your hand. He tries to say something even as your palm presses even harder against the seeming unstoppable flow of chatter.

“I was saying,” his hand grips your wrist and pulls it away, “You’re the best, y’know? Put up with my skirt chasing, and talkin non stop, and-”

“Jesus Christ, Noel. Stop fuckin talking!”

“I know, I know, but gah.. You just rocked my world y’know? That was amazing! Can we do it again? I read in a mag that some birds can’t go again right away, I don’t think I could right now but maybe in a few?” His head rolls back to stare up at the ceiling, his hands threading behind his head as he continues, “I’d like that I think, I don’t feel all nervous around you like I do with them other girls. You’re my mate, y’know? But it’s better because I’ve loved you forever, and-”

“What?”

“What? You sayin you can go again already? I think if I concentrate I could-”

“No not that, you prat. I meant the thing after.”

“Well we’ve known each other since primary, yeah? So I don’t get all squirmy inside when you’re around, well I do but not like-”

“Noel did you just say you loved me for a while now?” he’s too busy rambling to catch the slow measured tone you’re using.

“Well, yeah.” he shrugs his shoulders tilting his head to look at you before going back to staring up at the ceiling “A few years now, nah more like a couple months after you saved me from that girl’s gorilla of a boyfriend in primary… I dunno. Is it important?”

He doesn’t see the right hook that catches him on the jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe you hit me,” his fingers trail over the blossoming bruise as he glares at you sullenly over a plate of fish and chips. “That really hurt! Coulda broken my jaw with that guerrilla attack. Didn’t do nothing to deserve it, all I said was-”

“Eat your chips, Noel.” lifting your cup you sip at the juice you’d poured. You’re still not quite sure what you’d grabbed from the fridge but it tastes delicious, it could be water and it’d still taste sweet on your tongue as you listen to Noel’s ramblings. Is it important, indeed.

The flat’s silent, the quiet broken only by the soft thumping of the dog’s tail sweeping across the floor to bat against the table leg. He’d pitched a fit when you decided to keep it, gesturing wildly as he railed against the dog that’d almost unmanned him. You’d been hard pressed not to laugh outright at the exaggeration, kneeling down to lift the sturdy dog in your arms so he could reach Noel’s face.

“Most chits would be thankful to have a man so in touch with his feelings that he’d admit that he loved her, but not you, oh no. No, you’d rather take a swing while a chap’s floating on the proverbial cloud. Rude, you are so rude!”

“Chips, Noel.”

“And I would like to point out,” his elbow hits the table with a thud, a long chip stabbed in your direction, “You didn’t say it back, now did you? If you did I don’t recall it, I’m pretty sure I’d remember that. I remember everything else that happened, them funny little noises you make that gets my stomach all fluttery.”

“Noel…”

“I like that really breathy one, the one that’s loud and soft at the same time?” slowly pushing the chip into his mouth at the corner as he chews he keeps talking. “Not quite sure what to call it, didn’t quite sound like a noise like in those skin flicks… You ever watch one of them? Those girls sure do get loud don’t they, not like you though, I like your noises better.”

You’re not entirely sure how you’re going to survive the day, and you’re legitimately terrified of who he’s going to go rambling to if he leaves your flat. The last thing you need is the neighbors getting an earful about-

“Gah… Can we take a moment to just appreciate how good you taste? I didn’t know a girl could taste like that!” his lips curl into a lazy grin as he stares at your mouth.

“Can we talk about something else, please?” your voice comes out a bit strangled. For a moment you thought he’d been talking about-

“No. Are you kidding? Best experience of my life and you want to change the subject?” he’s so astonished the chip falls back onto his plate. “I bloody well don’t think so! I mean, really, I had an idea of what- Y’know the books, the mags, the flicks, the- Hold the phone.”

He’s staring at you suspiciously, a chip lifted slowly and nibbled on. Absently he picks up a piece of fish, letting the dog snap off a bite before shoving the rest in his mouth. As much as you’re enjoying the quiet you can’t help but be a bit wary, he’s pushed the plate to the side to lean closer towards you, eyes narrowed.

“You- It was supposed to hurt, wasn’t it? Not that you’re a wilting flower, but I heard it hurts, a lot. You didn’t even flinch!”

“What? What makes you think that it was supposed to hurt?”

“For a first time go?”

“Oh.”

“Oh what?” he throws himself back in the chair, arms folding over his chest as he glares at you. Propping his ankle on his knee he starts bouncing his foot while waiting for you to reply, a cold day in Hell before that happens…

“Want something to drink?” it’s a transparent subject change and you don’t care.

It’s not really any of his business whether you were a virgin or not. What were you supposed to do, wait around and moon over a guy who didn’t look your way twice? You feel a twinge though, he had been, you know that for a fact. He would have been in your flat raving about it if he’d finally managed to ramble his way into someone’s pants. Your belief wavers for a moment, he’d been damned good at-

“Were you?”

“What?!” the offended look on his face, the shrill tone almost make you laugh, almost.

“Was I your first or-”

“Course you were! You think I act like this every time I dip my wick? Jesus…” he’s silent a moment before jumping, the glare back with renewed force. “But I’m not your first, eh? Someone’s been there before me, I can tell, I’ve read about it. Who was it?”

“Wh- That doesn’t matter does it?” for a minute you’re getting a bit pissed off yourself, his prying and digging are bothering you. Almost like he’s accusing you of doing something wrong, does he think you have a disease or something?

“Well that’s just brilliant isn’t it? It’s the boy that’s supposed to pop the girl, not the other way round! Feel a bit queer about this really, I will not be the bottom of this relationship I can tell you that right now. I’m wearing the trousers, yeah? You remember that!” You’re going to hit him again, oh so very hard right in the mouth. “You didn’t wait for me, that hurts, it really does. I would have noti- Well no, maybe not, but still! A girl’s supposed to wait for the bloke to ask into her knickers before she just-”

“Excuse you!”

“What? You could have waited!”

“For what, Noel?” your glass slams down on the table top, fingers curling tightly around it as you lean, “For you to quit chasing skirts and notice the moon in my eyes, not bloody likely mate.”

“Who was it? What’s the bastard’s name?” his face is belligerent even as he slowly raises onto his toes to tilt the chair and himself away from you.

“Why?!”

“Because I’m going to slam my fist into his face until I feel better about it.”

“About what?”

“This,” a hand lifts to roll on his wrist gesturing to all of you, “It ain’t right, first timers should have a go with first timers not experience wome-” He blinks stupidly at you, juice rolling down his face, his mouth opening and closing.

“Call me a whore, I dare you.” Pushing away from the table you head into the kitchen to refill your glass.

“That’s not what I meant!”

You ignore the scrape of the chair legs as he falls back onto all four, the dog’s yelp as he steps on the tail. Shrugging off the hand he puts on your shoulder to try and turn you, you sip your juice as you kick the door closed.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I only meant that it would have been nicer if you hadn’t already-” the words die in his throat at your look. “Well I thought you were too, bit of an unpleasant shock to find out I was wrong! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because.” you sigh, turning to lean against the door when he silently prods you to continue “Well you weren’t getting anywhere, and every time I met up with a bloke you’d over react.”

“None of ‘em were good enough for you! You remember Scott, the nance, he was a horrible idea, told you so even though you laughed. And who was right, eh? Me.” his eyes widen, “It wasn’t Scott was it? Please tell me it wasn’t Scott!”

“No it wasn’t-”

“Phew, for a moment there I thought I’d have to have you committed…”

“Noel…”

“What?! You know he’s got a bloke of his own now, don’t ya? They’ve got a nice set of rooms-”

“I don’t care about Scott and his boyfriend.”

‘Well I don’t care either but since you brought it up-”

“Didn’t.”

“Yes you did, this whole conversation was about- No, wait. Oi! Who was it, eh?”

“I don’t remember his name.”

“You.” he stares at you horrified, “Don’t you know how dangerous that is? He could have had something, did he at least bring a French Letter with him?”

“Noel, I’m going to pop you right on the mouth…”

“Did he?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, well that’s a bit of relief then. Can’t have you getting all sick and dying on me, might break my heart or something.”

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” He shrugs, taking your glass from your hand to take a healthy swig before making a face.

“Where’s the sugar, how do you drink that stuff with out some sweetening to it? Ghastly!”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Well I wasn’t talking when I was-”

“Hey!”

“Well I wasn’t! Wonder if I could though… There was this mag that said girls like vibration when your tongue is-”

“NOEL!”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been two weeks and going to the pub was probably a horrible idea, Noel’s flirty nature asserting itself the moment the first thing with legs and curvy hips walked by. The two of you hadn’t actually decided that you were exclusive, though he’d started spending almost every night at your flat curling up on the couch with you to watch movies, hadn’t actually declared the rest of the female population off limits. Though at the moment as you sip your beer, following his gaze to a rather perky breasted brunette, you feel an almost irrational urge to smack the back of his head when the crisps he’s holding miss his mouth, instead hitting his cheek. He jumps guiltily, eyes sliding to look at you but your attention is locked on the game playing on the telly.

“Who’s winning?” Spinning on his bar stool his knees brush your thigh, he frowns as you shift away without answering. “You’re not angry are you? Haven’t done nothing wrong with a bit of window shopping. All it is, honest, can’t help myself-“

The cool look you send him has the rest of his explanation trailing off, digging into the bag of crisps to pull a few out and chew them slowly. Raising your eyebrow you turn your attention back to the screen only to find that someone had changed the channel, not that it really mattered, you hadn’t been playing close attention anyways. His hand is on your thigh turning you to face him warm lips brushing yours suddenly, the bag falling to the ground between you as his hands slip around your waist to pull you close. There’s a spicy kick, probably the crisps you think absently as he toys with your lower lip drawing a soft needy sound from your throat. He grins pulling back his nose crinkling.

“I like that, it’s my favorite, that little noise right there. Kind of a whimper but almost like a whine, rolls out your mouth, tingles in mine, the absolute-“

Almost desperate to make him stop talking, you tangle your fingers in his hair pulling him in for another kiss, your body rolling against his as you slide off your stool when his tongue slides into your mouth. God but he don’t stop talking for nothing. 

“You taste sweet, a bit like-” he murmurs as he pulls back his tongue skimming his lower lip, his eyes hooded and dark. He dives in again, mouth slanting over yours, catching your tongue in his mouth, “Mmm can never quite name the flavor. Husky like dark chocolate but not as bitter…”

The words are whispered against your lips, snatching your breath from you leaving you panting. His fingers are skimming your jaw, sliding down to cup your neck with his palms as his thumbs lightly stroke your cheeks. The way he’s staring at you makes you shift your gaze away, an intense thing as though he’s trying to read something in your eyes. 

“Keep the snog fests for at home!” The words are accompanied by laughter, your cheeks burning as you slip out of his arms and back onto your stool.

“You just wish you had a girl as pretty as mine, mate.” He winks at you, lips curling into a crooked grin. “You don’t know the half of it.”

Scowling at him doesn’t dim his cheery smile one bit, if anything it grows, his cheeks near splitting. You’re confused when his eyes widen, that is until an arm wraps around your waist from behind pulling you into a very solid chest. 

“Maybe I should find out for myself then?” Even as you stiffen the man turns you, his mouth pressing against yours, his tongue forcing itself into your mouth.

“Oi!” Noel’s hands grip your hips pulling you away from the man who’s laughing at the disgusted look on your face. “Get your own, this one’s taken.”

You can’t help the worry creeping up your spine, the man who’d kissed you is at least twice Noel’s size, and his fingers are digging into your hip painfully.

“It wasn’t even that good,” you murmur as you drag his arms around your waist. “Let it go.”

“Don’t think I should, think I should give him a lesson on manners. Though I doubt he made it through school at all, looks like a right stupid bloke to me…”

“What’d you say, boy?”

Cursing you elbow Noel’s stomach but it doesn’t phase him as he grins up at the larger man who has him by a good six inches, and what looks like five stone worth of muscle… Sending him an apologetic smile that’s ignored by both, you try to make Noel, for once in his life, shut up.

“Called you ignorant, mate. That make it a bit easier?”

“Noel!”

An hour later you’re still not entirely sure what happened, you saw most of it from behind the bar where the waitress yanked you. You’d tried crawling over it to get to Noel but someone had given you a hard shove that had knocked you silly, you still swear that you heard birds twittering for a moment there. It’s only after the pub goes silent you even bother poking your head up to look about. Wrecked, the whole place is a disaster worthy of government intervention. Sliding over the slick counter top, you slip in a puddle of beer falling on top of someone who groans.

“Noel?”

“Over ‘ere!”

Scrambling up and towards the sound of his voice you find him sitting in a booth across from the man he’d pissed off.

“This is Bryan, Bryan this is my girl-”

“What the hell is going on?!” you hiss, hands brushing on the legs of your jeans trying to get them clean.

“Well after I sprayed sprtizer up his nose-”

“And I broke his, we got the blood cleaned up though.”

“I gave him one hell of a kick between the legs!”

“Only after you tried punching me in the stomach.” Bryan leans back to lift his shirt to show a solid trunk, a hint of what used to be a six pack laying beneath the fat. “Used to be one hell of a-”

“I almost broke my hand on that, gah, you should give it a go!”

“Noel, seriously? I just want to go home and get the ick off of me.”

“Oh alright, but first give him a quick one two, promise he won’t feel a thing, will you Bryan?”

“Nah, it’ll probably tickle, go on then, take a swing.”

You stare incredulously at both of them, mouth falling open before turning on your hell and walking out alone.

“Got a bit of a temper, does she?”

“That’s just the start of it, you should hear her when I-”

Storming back inside you cuff the side of his head with a cupped palm, grabbing his arm and dragging him with you, you almost stumble over a man who was attempting to get up.

“Breathe.”

“Just stop talking, Noel, I mean it.”

Apparently he takes you at your word and stays silent for a record breaking fifteen minutes before twining his fingers with yours and kissing your cheek.

“Still mad, then?”

“Livid.”

A low sound of discontent, his hand pulling free to wrap around your waist pulling you in front of him to nuzzle the back of your neck. You can’t help laughing, the sway of your bodies is awkward as he forces you to walk as he playfully pretends to gnaw on you neck and shoulders.

“And now?”

“Well, still a bit chuffed to be honest.” His lips are warm on your ear as kisses it, a shiver running down your spine.

“Bet if we stop off in the park I can cheer you up proper…”


	4. Chapter 4

To say that you’re surprised to find yourself sitting in a swing in the middle of the afternoon would be one hell of an understatement. As a matter of fact you’d flat out refused at first, aware of the curious eyes on you both as he’d dragged you over to the swing set. The only reason you’d finally given in had been the ridiculous pout on his lips, the way he’d batted his eye lashes at you until you’d finally laughed and waved the proverbial white flag.

“Explain to me again how this is supposed to make me less angry at you? I feel ridiculous, seems a bit counter productive…”

“You’re havin’ a laugh aren’t you? Everybody loves swingin’!” his incredulous tone has you smiling though you let it fade before looking at him over your shoulder with a somber expression.

“Well you’re just being difficult,” he mutters before grabbing the chains, pulling them to twist you back and forth.

You’re not ready for the sudden shove forward, nor the way he catches you on the back swing to press a kiss to the back of your neck.

“Wh-“

The next push is gentler, his fingers trailing down your back to press his finger tips against your lower back.

“Don’t you even-“

He presses a kiss to your shoulder, his hands skimming over your hips before pushing you away again. A mother on a bench a few feet away raises an eyebrow, your cheeks flushing as he kisses the lobe of your ear.

“I’m not mad anymore.” 

“What?” he sounds a bit distracted, your back pressing against his front as his hands curl around your hips to give you another push. There’s a hint of something hard pressing into your spine, and you find yourself moving your eyes away from the woman who’s silently judging you. “Oh. Good!”

“Noel, please can we just-“

“What you’re not having fun? Seriously how can you not be having fun, am I doing this wrong?” the confusion in his tone is genuine, his arms wrapping around your waist to nuzzle the back of your neck. Sighing he let’s you go, letting the momentum swing you for a moment as he leans against the pole beside you. “Alright then, how about a walk, eh? We can go down the path a bit, wander through the foliage maybe? I dunno, what do you wanna do? Is it everybody staring? Pfft, they’re jealous is all, wish they could get a bit of kissing on a swing.”

“You’re mental, you know that don’t you?”

“Eh… a little bit, yeah, I suppose I am.” holding onto the pole with one hand he hangs off it, swaying, “But still, if you don’t like the swing I guess a walk is the next best thing, yeah. C’mon then, let’s go for a walk before someone notices I’m not exactly fit for public, eh?”

Rolling your eyes, you hop off the swing, laughing when he wraps an arm around your waist to half pull you in front of him to hide the beginnings of an erection currently causing a bulge against the denim. You can hear the woman muttering beneath her breath, not quite catching it but knowing it’s about the way Noel pulls you closer to trail his lips over your neck.

It’s not until you’re settled between his legs while he settles back against a tree that his hands start wandering about, his thumbs brushing the underside of your breasts as he leans forward to nip your shoulder. Shrugging him off with a laugh, you half heartedly slap his hands away. You’re not worried about anyone seeing you, it’s late, most people have wandered off to go home or out to get a bite to eat but still.

“You think we could, y’know, right here? I mean there’s twigs and stuff but still.” he pauses, his chin resting on your shoulder, almost like he’s trying to gather his thoughts. “Y’know what? We’re going to, I’m gonna fuck you right here, twigs pokin in your back and all. Don’t think the grass is gonna stain your arse do you, that’d look weird I think.”

“You’re serious?” 

“Deadly. I’m gonna push you down and nibble on your neck, see if I can get some of them noises you make. They always make me a bit squirmy inside like eating something gone a bit rotten, yeah, but in a good way so I like it.”

“Noel? What are you-” you turn to look at him, your face crumpling into confused lines. Was he seriously trying to- No… No way. His lips and teeth are on your neck, hands sliding beneath your shirt to fiddle with the fastening of your pants.

“You know I’m good at it, know just how to use my fingers don’t I? I’ve had quite a lot of time to think on it, picturin it, imagining it. Didn’t think it’d be so wet though, kinda squishy beneath the fingers. Good with my tongue too, and teeth, you like a bit of teeth don’t you? Think I could gnaw on it or maybe should I just nibble, not too sure on that. Shoud I, y’know with the teeth and all, like a dog or like a fish or sommat?”

Speechless, you lift your hips into his touch, one arm lifting to thread your fingers through his hair as his teeth catch your ear lobe. This has got to be the most awkward- His palm presses down on your clit as he slowly strokes his index finger back and forth. You can’t keep your mind on the slow pleasure he’s building because he keeps talking, and it’d be fucking hot, his breath on your neck, but you can’t seem to-

“And the smell of it, the sex y’know, bit musty but I like it. Kinda like well worn socks but better.” he’s nuzzling the nape of your neck now, two fingers pumping in and out slowly, “Can taste it on the back of the tongue, heavy, like cream. Cream is good, though that sex taste isn’t as sweet, has a bitter kinda taste to it, don’t it?”

Your breath hitches as he shifts his hand, his thumb lightly grinding over your clit as his fingers slide in deeper, the thrust of them coming faster. A low whine comes up your throat, your hips shifting as he carefully sucks and bites at your neck. Now if he could just not talk and continue that bit of pressure right there you could-

“Fuck if you don’t whine like a bitch in heat, like that do ya?” Dammit. God dammit… “Gah but it’s hot ain’t it? All wet and hot and slick… Weird, innit, foolin about with your insides… Can you just imagine it being something else though? Like, well I can’t quite think of anything right now my cock is aching something fierce…”

Fuck it, arching your back, you shove his hands away, turning to straddle his thighs while your hands fumble with his belt. The look of deep thought on his face would be precious any other time than right now, ANY other time, but right now you just wish he’d shut up.

“Hey! Woah! What are you-” he grins up at you, his jaw working a bit, “Got you all worked up haven’t I? Knew I could pull off that talkin thing, easy wasn’t it.”

“Just shh, please, shhh.”

“Can’t handle it can you? Nah…” his nose wrinkles as the grin broadens, his hands pushing yours away before sliding to your waist and rolling you both until he’s settled between your legs, pressing against you. “Like a bit of that nasty shit, who would have thought…”

Reaching up to cup the back of his neck with your hands you pull him down, the kiss almost brutal, teeth catching his lower lip. The moment he gets into it you quickly squirm out of your pants, kicking at a pants leg to get your foot loose before moving back to his.

“Fuckin’ hell, look at you,” you let out a disgruntled noise abandoning his pants before you have the chance to push them off his hips to pull try and pull him down for another kiss. “Easy, love, easy. Gah, this is wicked, love it.”

His hands cup your hips, lifting them to grind against you, the head nudging you through the opening of his pants. Using your thighs you shove them down, letting out a soft whine when he doesn’t just slide in like you’re expecting. Instead he slowly strokes himself, dragging the head back and forth before slowly slipping it part way inside to pull back.

“Noel, please, can you just-“

“Alright, alright, enough teasin’, you’re right all that talkin-“

Growling you pull him down for another kiss, you have to lift up to meet him half way when he fights against it at first. He swallows your moan with a small sound of his own as he shoves his hips forward, pulling back to thrust forward again. Every time he tries to break the kiss your nails dig into the back of his neck, the soft noises you make turning into something darker. Just a bit longer, you’re so close you can feel your body trembling with it all the way to your fingertips. If he opens his mouth one more time he’ll fuck it up and you may have to bury him beneath the tree.

You let out a soft whimper as you come, your body lifting from the ground as it drags its way along you, a slow fire that burns through you as his hips begin thrust faster. Were they even supposed to do this, just roll through you over and over until your skin feels to tight, like you’re not getting enough air?

“God that’s good, yeah?” shit. Shit, shit, shit, you’d let go as the pleasure had burned through you, his lips on your neck bringing a low whine to your throat as you writhe beneath him. “You didn’t do that last time, that whole quivery thing, means I did a good job, right? I’ll keep that in mind, bit of nasty talk before getting to business.”

The words are grunted in your ear, his hands sliding up your sides to palm your breasts before squeezing. Absently you wonder how much duct tape costs at the shop down the road before being blind sided by another orgasm, not nearly as intense as the first but it startles a short moan from you as he slams his hips into yours grinding as he spills inside you.

“Twice, you went twice.” you can almost forgive that horrible… whatever it was he was trying to do, at the surprise and pride in his voice as he collapses on top of you, “Like you were trying to squeeze it off, wasn’t it? That was a bit different, liked it though-“

“Noel, Jesus just shut up!” you wrap your arms around his shoulders nuzzling his neck, barely resisting the urge to sink your teeth into it when he laughs.

“Oh yeah, got your number don’t I. My voice is almost magic for ya.” he laughs when you give him a kick, not quite as hard as you wished it could be all tangled with his. “I liked that though, telling you how much I like doing things to you. It was good, right? I mean you couldn’t get enough of me after a bit, so it must have been. …right?”

Sighing you press a kiss to his neck, shifting beneath him to accommodate his weight. He pulls back to stare down at you, resting his weight on his elbow as he runs his hand along your side, the questioning look in his eyes makes you smile.

“It was amazing, okay. Can’t believe I can still feel my legs after all that. Really.”

“I knew it!” he presses his lips to yours, his face glowing as he pulls back again with a broad grin. The grin wilts a bit, his forehead wrinkling as he looks down to where your legs are tangled in his. “I think we should get up though, I think somethin just bit me. I don’t think you’d like something taking a chomp on your naughty bits, well unless you’re into that sort of thing… Are you? That’s weird, oh my God, that’s just really weird and I’m not sure if it’s in a good way.”

“Jesus, Noel… Just shove off so I can get dressed okay?”


	5. Chapter 5

After your last experience in a pub, you were leery of going to one again. But he’d begged, pleaded, shamelessly tried to bribe you, and finally you’d relented. The moment you saw the hand written sign announcing karaoke propped up in the window you came to a sudden stop. He stumbled, his hand tightening on yours as he tried to catch his balance.

“What? What is it?”

“Karaoke?” your nose wrinkled in distaste.

A night of listening to drunken idiots trying to sound like proper artists, your ears bleeding while they ruin songs. Giving him a dark look when he starts swinging your hand in his with that boyishly charming grin, you try to tug it loose.

“Oh c’mon! It won’t be that bad. We’ll have a pint or two, a laugh, and then we’ll go alright?”

He’s right, it isn’t that bad, it’s worse than you thought it was going to be. Some woman who’s had far too much to drink, is up on the small stage absolutely wrecking Joan Jett. You wince when she screams the lyrics, lifting your glass to try and drink enough to drown out the painful rendition.

“Oof, she is horrible, innit she?”

You snort into your glass, tilting it back to get the last bit of foam. He snatches your glass just as you’re setting it down on the table, leaning across the table to press a quick kiss to your lips before making his way to the bar to get a refill. Idly you start tearing bits and pieces from the napkin you’d been resting your cup on, making a ruin of it before you realize Noel should have been back to the booth by now.

Turning your gaze to the bar you can’t find him, looking over the crowd you see the back of his head. You can’t help but feel your stomach twist, he looks like he’s going to- He turns to wave his hand at you, bouncing to make sure that you see him before weaving through the crowd to the KJ’s table. No, nope, you’re debating on how quickly you could get to him. Maybe if you-

Your hands slam over your ears as the speakers screech their complaint, Noel almost sprawling out over the stage as he tripped on the wires. Sliding farther into the booth you try to disappear into the hard seating. You don’t know what he’s going to choose but it’s almost guaranteed to be something that will make you want to disown any knowledge of him, friendship or otherwise.

The impatient way he’s waiting for the song to start, the tongue in cheek grin, all have you wishing he’d brought your pint back before doing whatever he has planned. Your mouth falls open when he starts whistling into the mic, a distinctive twitch starting beneath your eye. He wouldn’t dare…

“Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby-“

Never in your life have you wished you could disappear like you do in this moment. You don’t care that everyone gathered around the small stage is cheering him on, catcalling as he moves his hips in what you assume is supposed to be a suggestive manner. Death would be preferable to watching him make a total fool of him self as he winks at one of the women close to the stage, the face he makes confuses you until you realize he’s trying to make some sort of seductive-

“Kill me now,” you mutter as he waves enthusiastically at you, trying to beckon you closer to the stage.

Whiplash becomes an immediate concern when you shake your head quickly, motioning him to continue. He lifts his hand sending you a thumb’s up and you return it, forcing your lips to curl into a smile you don’t really want to give. How much longer is the song? You wonder as he starts to really get into it, your jaw working slowly as two drunken women stumble onto the stage to dance with him. The grin on his face almost splits his cheeks, his nose crinkling as he practically shouts the lyrics into the mike as he finishes the song.

Fervently thanking God that it’s over, you watch him squirm through the crowd, receiving high fives and pausing to chat with his new fan base. His face is flushed as he leans into the booth, caging you as he supports himself using the back of the booth and the table.

“What’d ya think?” bobbing his shoulders, he grins, practically wriggling with excitement. “You should have a go! It’s fun, I think you’d like it.”

You don’t even get a chance to respond, his lips pressing against yours, salty when you open your mouth to lick at his bottom lip. His chest presses against yours, hand moving from the table to cup the back of your head.

“A booth is not a room, you two!” 

The sound of raucous laughter brings you back to reality, your hands shoving at his chest to try and push him off of you even as he tries to press closer.

“Noel!”

“Aw… Not even one little whimper? Nothin’?”

“What are you-” your cheeks flush at the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the booth, decidedly male.

“Half the fun is hearin’ them funny little noises you like to make.”

Letting out a groan, you shove at him again. Two, there were two men in the booth behind you laughing their asses off. Frustrated he tangles his fingers in your hair, a firm tug pulling your head back, catching your lower lip in his teeth and nipping it sharply before kissing you in a way that makes you dizzy.

“It’s not what I meant to get but that look on your face is just aces.”

It takes you a moment or two to try and figure out what he’s talking about, your fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt as you stare up at him. Your head’s all fuzzy, lips throbbing as you smile up at him until it clicks.

“You-“

“Think I could get that face, and those noises you make if I mix it up a bit?” 

“We are so not talking about this, right now…”

A flushed face peers down on you both over the back of the booth, apparently the men from the booth behind you want to join in the discussion. Trying to slide down in the booth, you give serious thought to slipping under the table and leaving.

“What’s that?”

“Oh… um,” Noel eyes you for a moment, taking in the raised eyebrow and the warning look in your eyes. “Private discussion, mate, not fit for public apparently.”


	6. Chapter 6

The pill's not one hundred percent fool proof, but still it wasn't like it didn't do the job, normally. You're hands are shaking as you lean against the counter, staring down at the plastic that is starting to seem like it's magic. It's only suppose to take a minute but it feels like so much longer than that, the seconds dragging as you taste metal in your mouth.

Negative. You practically sink to the ground, your legs shaky, your heart finally slowing down as you grab the box to double check the results. Letting out a slow breath you let out the first heart felt prayer in ages that you were just coming down with something and not-

A soft sound in the other room has you jumping, guilt flooding your system over the relief. The moment you even suspected that you were, you should have told him, but you hadn't been able to. Turning off the bathroom light, you slipped out and walked carefully into your bedroom.

Tousled hair peeked out from over the blanket, a soft snuffling snore reaching your ears as you stared at the lanky figure that had taken up the entire bed on your absence. His fingers were gripping the sheets, his left foot hanging out beneath the blanket. The snoring stopped, his head lifting as he patted the bed before finding you in the dim light from the light post outside.

"Where were you?" The voice is husky with sleep, his head lowering as he stares at you. How a grown man can look like such a little boy is beyond you. 

"Bathroom."

He's still staring at you, a slight look of reproach on his face for not waking him up. Rolling your eyes, you walk over to the bed and give his shoulder a light shove until he moves over, curling up beside him with a sigh. His lips brush over your shoulder, his cheek resting just behind your ear as he pulls you closer.

"I was thinking, not a solid thought or nothin', just thinking, that maybe you could move in with me. I like this, the waking up with you here, and the cuddling, and seeing you wearing my shirts. It's nice, right? I mean, my place's kind of a mess-"

You let him ramble, tucking your arm beneath your head as you trail your fingers over his arm, lips curling into a smile. Who did he think he was kidding? He'd practically moved into your flat over the past two months, his shirts showing up in your drawers when you folded laundry, packet of candy and crisps that you wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole tucked into your cupboards. His jaw nuzzles your neck, his mouth still going a thousand miles a minute.

"I think I'd rather stay here." The hand that had been smoothing over your hip goes still, you can almost see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. "You could move in here, not like you haven't already got most of your stuff here already."

"On accident."

"Uh huh." Rolling to face him, you grin at the bright smile on his own, letting out a surprised sound when he presses his lips against yours, his arms wrapping tightly around you as he rolls onto his back taking you with him. "All the clothes, those terrible karate movies, and just how many pairs of shoes do you own?"

"I'm not always thinking when I leave, okay? Some clothing gets left behind!"

"Noel, you have thirteen shirts in my drawer, and you started hanging your belts off the shoe rack..."

"Didn't want to leave them on the floor." His gaze is searching as he stares up at you, his hands smoothing over your hips and down your thighs to your knees. "You mean that though, yeah? Not like I have a lot, don't want to put you out or anything. I miss you when you're not around, even when you're snarling at me to be quiet."

"I don't snarl at you."

"Just a bit, it's okay I know I don't stop talking for nothing, can't help it. I've got all these thoughts and things, and they just come bursting out when I'm not paying attention and-"

"Shut up, Noel." The way he wrinkles his nose at you makes you laugh, trailing your fingers through his hair.

"You got an odd way of saying 'I love you', you know that?" He frowns, his eyes dropping to your chest, though with the look in his eyes you know he's not enjoying the view, lost in thought. "You do, right? I mean you wouldn't let me move in without really asking first if you didn't. And you kept that damned dog, which I've got to tell you, its kind of a dirty blow. He's a menace, innit he? Every time I get close to you he tries to bite me, and then he cuddles me and I don't know what he's thinking."

"Shut. Up."

"Just once you should actually try saying it." His voice goes up an octave. " 'I love you Noel'. How hard could that be, honestly?"

"I love you, Noel."

"That's no good, you're only saying it because I told you to! I mean surprise me with it, like wake me up in the morning with it." Scowling up at you, he narrows his eyes when he realizes you're fighting laughter, barely able to swallow it. "I swear you don't have a romantic bone in your body, what kind of a girl ar-"

"Sometimes I do."

"You what?" His eyes widen as his mouth falls open. "You didn't just say that. Did not. Gah, and I kiss that mouth? Ick. There's something seriously wrong with this, I don't know what it is but I'm going to figure it out and then you'll be in trouble, yeah? A heap of trouble with no one to blame but yourself."

"You let me know when that happens, okay." You burst out laughing when he turns his face away from the kiss you tried to give him, your fingers sliding down his chest to palm his sides.

"I'm not kissing that mouth of yours until you wash it. A girl isn't supposed to talk like that!" Squirming beneath you, he makes a grab for your arms when you start tickling him. "No, stop it, I am deeply disturbed by that talk from a pretty girl. Won't have it. Stop it!"

It's hard straddling his hips as he bucks up to try and throw you off. Despite his protesting, his attempts are half assed at best, lazy slaps of his palms that turn into a loose grip when you start to keel over to far. Your cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing, finally giving in and laying on his chest, tilting your head to nip lightly at his ear.

"Love you."

"Mean it? Not just fooling, right? I'd hate to think you were just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear. And it is! But I just-"

"Shut up."

His arms wrap tightly around you, nuzzling the soft skin behind your ear with a smile you could feel like it was an emotion of your own.

"Yeah, you mean it." His hands skim along your back, lips brushing the curve of your ear. "No one sounds like you do when you tell me to shut up. Suppose it'll have to do, yeah?"


End file.
